svscfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Vision Song Contest 30
|venue = TBA, |vote = Each country awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their top 10 songs and -5 to -1 points to their bottom 5 songs. |entries = 44 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |winner = |null = |opening = "Love's Just a Feeling!" performed by Lindsey Stirling and Rooty |interval = |pre = 29 |nex = 31 }} The Super Vision Song Contest 30 will be the thirtieth edition and first jubilee of the Super Vision Song Contest. It will take place for the second time in , at a to-be-determined venue, following the country's second victory in the previous edition in with the song "Love's Just a Feeling", performed by Lindsey Stirling and Rooty. The contest will consist of at least two semi-finals and a final scheduled to be held sometime in March 2018. On 13 January 2018, it was announced that there would be no participation limit to celebrate thirty editions of the competition. Additionally, it was announced that the edition will feature a new format, decided by the member broadcasters of the competition. These formats were later revealed to be sending songs in the national or dialect language of a country, additionally awarding negative points to bottom 5 countries and receiving random countries. As of , forty-four countries have confirmed their intentions to participate in the contest. Among these countries, 14 have debuted, 14 have returned and 23 have withdrawn. This is due to the randomization of countries, as broadcasters for their regular countries were randomly chosen to participate for another country. Format Special format suggestions Submissions were open for one week, with a total of sixteen suggestions by nine countries. Additionally, countries which made similar suggestions were merged with the first suggester to avoid repetition. The six highlighted were shortlisted by the Council to the voting phase, with the winning suggestion being implemented to the edition. However, it was decided that three new formats would be applied, which are italicized. } |- | Sending male acts |- | Sending troll/joke entries |- |rowspan="3"| |rowspan="2"| Countries sending their most overused song | |- | |- | Sending random genres of music | |- |rowspan="3" style="font-weight:bold; background:#92ff92;"| |rowspan="2" style="font-weight:bold; background:#92ff92;"| Receiving random countries | |- | |- ! Miscellaneous | Selecting multiple suggestions to all be used at once | |- !rowspan="2"| Confirmation |rowspan="1"| | Sending live performances only |rowspan="3" |- |rowspan="3" style="font-weight:bold; background:#92ff92;"| | style="font-weight:bold; background:#92ff92;"| Sending songs from 70's, 80's or 90's |- ! Voting | Voting for most disliked songs with lowest country winning |- ! Confirmation | Countries sending their worst ever song made | |- ! Voting |rowspan="1" style="font-weight:bold; background:#92ff92;"| | style="font-weight:bold; background:#92ff92;"| Awarding points to 12 countries instead of 10 |rowspan="3" |- ! Confirmation |rowspan="1"| | Countries sending artists for other countries |- ! Voting |rowspan="1" style="font-weight:bold; background:#92ff92;"| | style="font-weight:bold; background:#92ff92;"| Also awarding negative points to bottom 5 countries |- ! Confirmation |rowspan="1"| | Any country can be confirmed; NS' to be used to find entry | |- |} Participating countries It was announced on 6 March 2018 that forty-four countries would participate in the contest. Due to broadcasters being randomized countries to participate for, 23 countries withdrew though 14 debuted and 14 returned. This marks the highest number of participating countries since the 26th edition. Semi-finalists Finalists Notes : Although the suggestion was not listed on the poll, it was used as three suggestions were applied to the edition. : As this edition requires countries to send songs in national languages, the primary language is listed. However, the entry could instead be sent in a secondary or dialect/regional language. External links * Forum